


Evening

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: A late-night flight isn't Blaine's favorite thing in the world, but spending time with Kurt is.





	Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

They didn't arrive at the airport until after seven that evening.

Normally opposed to the holiday traffic at Newark, Kurt couldn't suppress his relief at finally entering the broad terminal, aware that in a mere handful of hours he would be home.  Away from the hustle and bustle of New York, away from his job if not his responsibilities, away from crowded coffee shops and slushy streets and noisy tourists everywhere.

Heaven on Earth was a scant three hours away.  Kurt could barely keep his excitement contained.

Decked out in one of his comfier Christmas sweaters, Blaine strolled along at his side, equally unperturbed by the disgruntled crowd, seeming to echo Kurt's calmness as they worked their way slowly through the security line.  It was fun celebrating Christmas in New York, but Kurt was looking forward to being home and experiencing the holidays without the pressures of an upcoming wedding to distract him.

Blaine and he were married now.  It was time to go home for Christmas.

They'd spend their first year away from their parents, celebrating Thanksgiving and Christmas on their own, with friends and infrequent visits from Carole and Burt.  This year, however, it hadn't even crossed Kurt's mind to decline Burt's invitation to stay for Christmas when it came; nor had Blaine put up any argument against going home, anticipation palpable over the coming weeks as they made the arrangements.  Leaving Blaine to finish packing that morning, Kurt had left for work and returned around five, limp with fatigue but itching to be on the plane already.

He missed his dad's strong hug and Carole's comforting embrace.  He missed waking up in the morning to relative quiet -- indeed, total silence compared to New York -- and sleeping in until mid-morning.  Appalling though the thought would have been to a younger Kurt Hummel, he missed Ohio, and he was grateful for a chance to return, even if only for a couple weeks.

They made it through security without a hitch, passing row after row along the terminal before reaching at their section, an outbound plane set for Columbus and scheduled to arrive at eight thirty.

To Kurt's dull, aching feet, the uncomfortable seats were a mercy; Blaine's warm, firm shoulder a gift.  Leaning against him and passing the time by idly watching him play Solitaire on his phone, Kurt felt himself dozing off, neither entirely asleep nor entirely coherent, content to listen to the general murmur of holiday travelers around him.

Some of them, like Blaine and he, were doubtless homebound; others, new arrivals eager to check out the city and all it had to offer.  Kurt wondered if any were half as relieved as he was to be boarding the next plane to Ohio.  Somehow he doubted it was even possible.  Still, he savored the crowdedness that felt like home now, relished the relative quietness of their corner amid the noise, and only shuffled to his feet grudgingly with a nudge from Blaine an hour later.

On the plane, he had intended to fall asleep for the two hour flight, having made the journey often enough that the novelty of flying had worn off a little.  Even so, taking the window seat at Blaine's insistence (evidently his distaste for flying had not worn off just yet), Kurt stared at the city lights, dazzled by the display.  Though it seemed to take an interminable amount of time for the flight attendant to relay their safety plan and for the plane to finally start moving, Kurt didn't mind, wondering how many thousands of people were already making plans for an evening in New York.

It was Blaine's hand almost crushing his in its grasp that brought Kurt back to reality as the plane began to roll along the runway.  He looked a little queasy -- if he disliked flying during the day, he seemed doubly uncomfortable flying at night -- but he offered Kurt a sheepish smile and relaxed his grip, tensing a moment later as they gained speed.

Squeezing his hand, Kurt assured, "It's okay."

Blaine nodded, staring determinedly at the seat in front of him, drawing in slow, deep breaths.

"Still not a fan?" Kurt asked, amused, as he rubbed his thumb over Blaine's knuckles.

Shaking his head emphatically, Blaine didn't speak for several long minutes, the plane accelerating and eventually taking off, the city dropping away beneath them.

"It's okay," Kurt repeated, tucking his cheek against Blaine's shoulder again once the plane had leveled out.  "I'm here."

The view to his left was spectacular; he couldn't help but watch as the Christmas lights below lit up the sky.  "See, it's not even dark," he joked lightly.

Blaine made a noise of disagreement and said nothing, eventually relaxing enough to rest his own cheek against the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt dozed off, then, sometime between passing over the city and the snow drifts below, awakening hours later with a bleary start to find that their descent had already begun, slow, long, looping stretches around the airport.  The sight made his heart skip a beat; he was here, he was in Ohio, and soon he would be in his dad's arms and then his car on their way home again.

The moment they landed, all the breath seemed to deflate from Blaine's chest, his sheepish smile conveying all the relief and joy in the world.

"We're here," he said as the plane finally came to a halt outside the terminal.

"We're here," Kurt agreed, delighted.

Unloading was slow but Kurt found that he wasn't impatient; he knew that his dad was waiting, that a warm truck and a soft bed were waiting for him, that all the working that he had done in preparation for this were over.

He was finally on vacation.  It felt amazing.

Even more wonderful was the smile on his dad's face when they disembarked at last, his arms sweeping Kurt up into a hug while Kurt squeaked and hugged him back.  Releasing Kurt after a long moment, Burt gave Blaine the same treatment, allowing him hardly a moment to regain his footing after being on a plane for two hours before hugging him.  Blaine's expression changed from momentary surprise to gratitude as he returned the hug.

Feeling affectionate and warm, Kurt couldn't help but smile as he took Blaine's hand once he was freed, following in his dad's tracks to the parking lot.

They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
